


Reuniting

by MasKaiHilFantic



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9051346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasKaiHilFantic/pseuds/MasKaiHilFantic
Summary: Winning a battle is great success, but dying in somebody you love's arms is a something which only the really lucky are gifted,





	

_December 24 th…._

 

He dragged his feet through the empty hallways of the arena - the frictional rub between his nearly torn shoes and the squeaky, polished stadium floor echoed through the halls. Occasionally, one of his heavy exhales would echo in the nearby halls. The actual commotion was outside, but it was not a matter of concern to him.

 

With his head hung low he was also dragging something along with him, a crystal-clear glass trophy. “CHAMPION” etched on the glass along with a fairly large top over the word. And the patent angel-wings etched around the top, _around the Beyblade…_

 

Obviously he had won that trophy after a grueling six-month tournament. The best of the best from around the globe participated in this year’s BEGA tournament. And out of those approximately hundred competitors, he reigned supreme. This time around though was different, he had vowed to never compete again. Surely that “last time – give it all you got” spirit kept burning inside him long enough to at-least survive this fierce competition, but he kept contemplating – was there another reason for his sudden drive?  
Why of course, yes.

 

“Kai!” She called him, her voice anxious, uneven and faint. Albeit it grew louder as it _sprinted_ towards him, he kept his slow pace as if he was _ignoring that voice._

 

“Kai!” That concerned voice called again. Her distance neared, and her voice grew louder. His pace on the other hand, still where it was.

 

“Kai!!” This time the voice was even louder, and more worried. Why was she concern with this “Kai”? Who was this “Kai” and what did she want from him?

 

He kept his head hung low, and kept dragging himself through the corridors. Until…  
“Kai!!!” She screamed as she came to a screeching halt and ended up colliding with the person who dragged himself through the hallways. Her eyes fixed into his amethyst orbs.  
“Kai! Did you win…?” She panted. He simply replied by picking up the large glass trophy he was wielding.  She gaped at the sight of the shiny glass trophy. She could not believe it, he was the only Bladebreaker heading into the quarter-finals. No one besides him was even close to it, which went to show how tough the competition really was. And Kai surviving this hell, let alone winning it all was no less than a _miracle…_

 

“You… you did it…” She murmured surprised. An unexpected but grateful smile crept up on her lips, and her eyes suddenly gleamed out in happiness. Her hard-work paid off.

 

“Yo- you used my training, didn’t you?” She stuttered, as she pointed to herself. He nodded gently. Then slowly he raised his head to meet with the brunette eye-to-eye. But something was off about him, too off…  
“Kai…?” She inquired, as she touched his cheek and felt something drip over it.  
“Ar- are you o-okay Kai?” She stammered out, as she backed away a bit, he then slowly lifted his head, and Hilary _turned pale white…_

 

Her happiness and unexpected surprise suddenly turned into worry and terror. Kai’s cheeks were cut severely - blood was gently seeping out of them like a mini-waterfall.  
“KAI!” She screamed as she saw the blunette’s face as the crimson red flowed over the cobalt blue triangles slowly.

 

“You- you cared…” He whispered as his lost amethyst eyes locked in with her petrified gaze.

 

“Wha-What?” She stumbled out.

 

“You cared about me - you cared if I was okay. No one ever did that to me…” He uttered out slowly… his face then slowly saw a smile appearing on it. She neared him.  
“We need to get you to a doctor Kai!” She implored as he began to sway from side to side as fatigue took its toll on him.

 

“You- you cared about me, and not the trophy….” He spoke out as he helplessly looked at her.  
“Kai! Stop this and please hurry, we need you to get to a medic quickly!” She persisted him, he shook his head as he gently chuckled.  
“You’re the first one to _care_ about me and you want to ruin the moment by taking us to an outsider.” He breathed out, as he continued to smile and unexpectedly chuckle.

 

“KAI!!” She yelled at him, “What is wrong with you?! DO YOU WANT TO DIE?!”

 

_He nodded…_

 

“Wha…?” She muttered out, her eyes began to release down streams of tears. She had never thought that out of all the people, the most resolute and “stone-cold” person she had ever met would wish to die instantly…

 

“Kai…” She whispered again.  
“You care for me and that is all I need to know. That is all I need to know…” He said as slowly his tears began to trickle down his cheeks. He then slowly lifted up the heavy glass trophy and stared at it…  
“You care for me; so I don’t need this anymore…” He acknowledged – as he swung the glass prize around like a hammer and instantly threw it sideways, the trophy collided with the wall. Instantly it smashed into a million pieces of itself, spreading across the hallway. She shrieked out.  
“Thank you…” He murmured before kneeling down hard in-front of the petrified brunette.  
“I surrender…” He slowly spoke. She stood over him, shivering as she tried to gather herself up after what took place in front of her.

 

“I surrender to you, Hilary Tachibana…” He softly admitted.  
“What?” She stammered, still trying to add up what was going on.

 

“I am now forever yours, Hilary… I surrender…” He once again admitted to the same thing.  
“WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!” She snapped at him; vexed, confused, petrified, and worried.

 

“You cared for me, I surrender…” He told the brunette.

 

“Are you mad?!” She retorted.  
“That I am, hehe.” He admitted, giggling.

 

“You’re not sane, Kai. We need to get you to a medic ASAP and—“She was cut off as Kai raised his palmed and gestured to stop.  
“All I need is you… Please stay with me…” He requested as he reached his hand towards her, offering her to sit. She grasped on to his hand softly careful not to hurt him before she knelt down.  
“Why do you don’t want to go to a medic?” She whispered, as her tears still trickled down her cheeks.  
“Because I want to spend my _moments_ with you...” He hinted with a smile.

 

“Moments?” She asked, confused.

 

“Yes, my _last moments…”_ He finished, getting a terrified look from the brunette.

 

“What?” She asked, hinting false hope. But if false hope would make the certainty become uncertain, she would happily hang on to it. For the certainty was not what she wanted, she wanted him to _know…._

 

“You’re not going anywhere…” She said, as she clamped onto his hands tightly.

 

“Of-course I’m not. I’m merely migrating…”  He once again hinted.  
“Mi- migrating…” She stuttered out, alas what she had not hoped for was slowly becoming real.  
“Yes. And I know that I’ll always be inside you. After all, I surrendered myself to you...” He admitted, realizing that his journey was coming to an end.  
“No, Kai no!” She pleaded.

 

“Hilary…” He once again whispered, as he slowly fell forward. Hilary caught him and rested his head on his shoulder.

 

“No, Kai no…” She pleaded again, crying and hoping for miracles.

 

“I’ll always be with you, Hilary…” He promised, as he rested his hand on her free shoulder.  
“You’re cold; let me warm you a bit…” He as he slowly brushed her shoulder, warming it as much as he could.  
“No, Kai please no…” She again pleaded, burying her face into his neck.  
“I’m not going anywhere.” He comforted her as he looked at her with a weak smile.  
“You’re leaving me…” She told him.  
“No, no idiot. I’m coming with you…” He said as he once again rested his head on her shoulders. A single tear streamed down his face, and landed on her shoulder.  
“Hilary…” He breathed out, and then never breathed again…  
“Kai? Kai? Kai! Kai!!” She suddenly felt him stop, and not move again.  
“Kai, Kai. Kai! KAI!!!” She finally wailed out as she buried her face into his shoulder, jerking as she mourned the loss of her unrequited…

 

“All I wanted to say was that I love you…” She admitted as she sobbed on his body. She felt her breaths beginning to go uneasy, suddenly she found it hard to breathe.

 

“Kai… Why did you leave me?” She asked the corpse, looking at the smiling face before once again tightly hugging him and crying.

 

“Why Kai? Why? You left me!” She screamed as she once again sobbed, embracing her unrequited love within her. Suddenly her vision started to get blurry, her heart started to slow down. She then heard his voice, inside her..  
 _“I told you you’re coming with me, we’ll leave together, no?”_

 

_She smiled when she heard him again…  
“You- you’re not gone…” She said, smiling._

 

_“Of-course, you idiot. I won’t go anywhere without you…”_

 

_“Kai?”_  
Hmm?  
“I- I’m coming… just hold on a bit more.”  
“I will. Take your time…”  
“Thanks…”

 

Outside her, she began to struggle to breath. Not enough oxygen was being supplied to her body, her limbs started to get numb. It was uncertain of what was happening to her – was it a panic attack? An anxiety attack? A serius case of depression? Heart Attack? Whatever was the reason, she was not able to breathe properly. And with the lack of medics in the stadium, there was little hope of her hanging on.         In-fact no one even had the slightest clue that there was a _dead body_ in the stadium. But for Hilary, she could care less about what was going on.

 

“I- I— ” She breathed, struggling to take in as much air as she could. But she couldn’t.

 

_And that is where she smiled… She was going to reunite with him once again._

 

She trembled as she raised his head and looked at his mortal self for the final time. She heard the reply that she was longing for

 

_I love you too…_

 

She smiled, and shedding one more tear she rested her head on his shoulder, reuniting with him again.

 

She did not move after that, she knelt there embracing the blunette. She stayed there, motionless, speechless and lifeless.

 

_Lifeless…_

 

Shortly after expiring, Hilary’s and Kai’s bodies were discovered by a stadium management team-member. They called for medical assistances, in hopes of saving the two, but alas these two had left this mortal world forever.

 

But the two had finally united and formed an unbreakable bond. Cradling each other as they passed away and finally reuniting in the afterlife. And this was how the witnesses described them when they found them:

 

_They were found smiling - somehow they were found…content. Somehow they were… complete_

 

_Verily, they were together. Be it in life and in death and beyond. They were together, they were content and they were complete_


End file.
